Episode 7372 (16th December 2015)
Plot Brenda opens the new Gennie Walker Memorial Playground and thanks Nikhil for the contributing the plaque. Zak informs Lisa they are getting the car Cain mentioned for Belle and they should have enough left over for the insurance. Zak takes Belle for a driving lesson. Joanie has stage fright but Lisa assures her they will all be there to support her. Ross is forced to look after Moses as Emma is going to court to support Pete, while Emma is upset that Pete probably won't be home at Christmas. Megan tells Jai to get lost. Jai is adamant he wants to be there for Megan and the baby, but she informs him their daughter doesn't need a drug taking loser in her life. Joanie stresses about having nothing to wear for her performance so Zak offers her a lift into town to find something. Nicola hands Laurel a tarty dress to wear to the Village Hall that will impress Ashley. Harriet informs Ashley she is leaving and won't be able to attend Arthur's nativity. Joanie can't find a dress that suits her so Zak picks one out for her to try. Pete returns from court and bumps into Debbie in the pub. He tells her Ross isn't the perfect family man she thinks he is and hints Ross has been allowing Emma to see Moses. Zak admires Joanie in the dress but Joanie realises that she cannot afford it, as it wasn't in the sale like she believed. Megan reveals she is no longer going to London now as she doesn't needs to keep her pregnancy secret. Debbie is furious to walk in on Ross with earphones in and Moses screaming. Ross insists Moses is fine but Debbie confronts him about allowing Emma to see Moses. Ross doesn't see the big deal and Debbie says she cannot trust him. Zak buys Joanie the dress, telling her she can pay him back when she is rich and famous. Nicola tries to set up Laurel and Ashley up, but Laurel is disappointed when she realises Ashley only wants to be friends. Joanie insists she will pay back every penny. Debbie barges into Dale View and confronts Emma about seeing Moses behind her back. Emma asks her why Ross needs to sneak around to allow his parents to see his son, but Debbie tells her she is Moses guardian, so it's up to her. James wonders why Emma hasn't told him about seeing the baby. At the village hall re-opening, Bob makes a speech and Joanie sings in her new dress. Zak lies to Lisa he could only afford a month of insurance for Belle, as it was more expensive than he expected. In the factory, Jai asks Nikhil to allow him to return to work as he needs to prove to Megan he can be there for his baby. Rishi wonders if Jai can hack it but Nikhil believes he can. Doug isn't sure Diane should be making such a big decision due to everything that's happened lately but Diane is adamant there is more to life than pulling pints. Zak follows Joanie out as she gets fresh air. They kiss, but Joanie breaks the kiss insisting they shouldn't be doing it. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None Locations *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *HS Boutique *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes